Dimension Hoppers
by Koomahana
Summary: the five nations find out what happens when the wrong people get the ability to dimension hop


**Please don't ask me to continue this, it was meant to be a one shot and I'll be very happy if my muse doesn't hit me with a baseball bat for this one**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

No one had really taken Leaf seriously when they said that a group of people swept through their village like ghosts and kidnapped several of their people; even less so when they were told that no physical contact of any kind could be made on theses strange 'ghosts'.

That all changed when the 'ghosts' swept through their own villages, snatching up certain people and abandoning everyone else

In a panic the five Kage's gathered together with lists of their taken shinobi, alarmed when they realized that their civilians weren't even touched and down right furious when they realized that each shinobi taken either had a rare bloodline or had a strange appearance.

Sakura Haruno was a fine example of the strange appearance and Sasuke Uchiha was a good example of the rare bloodline

It seemed as if the 'ghosts' didn't care much for gender, just gathering the rare and unique people left in their land.

After the meeting they were interrupted by the smaller hidden village leaders waltzing into the room with files held in their arms piled up to their chins. After a minuet of arguing with the shorter tempered Kage's they informed everyone that they had been targeted first and had been working together to gather information on the 'ghosts' when they heard about the attaches on the other villages they tried to gather everything they had and get to the summit as quickly as possible but twenty minuets after it started was as fast as they could manage.

After shifting through the information for an hour while getting the cut down version from the smaller village Kage's, the five great Kage's realized that some kind of sex-trafficking ring had formed and that the 'ghosts' were the ones sent out to take the people they wanted.

Their suspicions were confirmed when a messenger for general Mafuune walked in and gave him a small slip of paper. After reading it he quickly passed it to the closest Kage: the Raikage

The reaction to the contents of the paper was enough to make him charge out of the room after the messenger, curious Tsunade quickly read the paper and then was just as quickly following the tall man down the hall with a furious fire blazing in her eyes.

Gaara had been curious and while the others hurried after the two furious Kage's he stayed behind and read the slip of paper.

_We have them all, what's your type?_

_Young or middle age? (13 to 29)_

_Female or Male?_

_Normal hair or odd hair color?_

_Come on down to our station, roll through our selections and pick your 'toy'_

_Choose how long an hour or a week_

_We guaranty that no one else has our products_

Gaara stared dumbly down at the note for a long time, not quite understanding what it meant and ended up taking the note with him to question Tsunade, why begin the ages with 13 but end them at 29? Why so specific about that yet vague on everything else?

When he pointed this strange detail out to Tsunade and questioned her on it, she told him that most women start their menstruations at 13 and have their eggs start to die at 30, meaning that their bodies stop producing eggs when they reach (typically) about fifty to sixty years of age.

It was all info he wasn't all that interested in learning

Yet when the 'station' turned out to be a large platform for someone to step up on, it was Gaara who was voted to test it out

"I tried but they kicked me out," Tsunade reasoned, crossing her arms and glaring at the large metallic platform "Your sand will protect you if they try to hurt you plus you can tell-a-port out faster then anyone could think of stopping you."

"Plus your young enough no one would question you being interested in this kind of thing," E said with a mischievous grin

"...I'm beginning to think this is all a ruse by all of you," Gaara grumbled with narrowed eyes at the other (all-older) Kage's "Your matching grins aren't helping this thought..."

"Ah shut up and get in there!" Tsunade grinned and pushed Gaara in before he could protest, the second he touched the platform the triangular pieces that led up to the centerpiece snapped up around him, keeping him from escaping.

"Holly mother—it actually worked!" Tsunade said with wide eyes, blinking dumbly at the metallic triangular thing

"Excuse me Lady Hokage," Temari grumbled stepping forward and glaring up at the older blond with her hands on her hips, "But just how do you plan on getting my baby brother back?"

"I already said he can teleport out of danger," Tsunade said rolling her eyes, "now just what is that thing supposed to—damn!" everyone present gritted their teeth and protected their faces from the blast from underneath the triangular thing, it didn't take them long to realize that it must have been some kind of rocket.

"Oh no," Tsunade stared palely at the spot where the large plat form had been, sitting calmly on the ground was Gaara's gourd, headband, jacket and what appeared to be his shirt.

"...Dose this mean he's only wearing his pants?" the Tsuchikage asked curiously

_Gaara is going to be pissed when he notices,_ Kankuro thought staring at the pile with a twitching eyebrow

…

* * *

…

Gaara sighed as he stared at the large digital screen in front of him, a light by the green background of the triangular pieces that now surrounded him. Irritated Gaara looked at the selections options and decided to shorten the list of unfamiliar faces in front of him.

_Gender_—Female (obviously)

_Hair_—(what the hell) pink

_Eyes—_(just to annoy Tsunade later) green

_Nose—_Don't care

_Jaw—_Don't care

_Cheeks—_Don't care

_Time frame_—don't care

_Age—(how old was she again? How old was he?_) Don't care

Gaara stared dully at the three main faces shown to him, each with four squares beneath them with a different age rank and younger picture depicted to them.

Tayuya Otoko (13-16) (17-20) (21-24) (25-29)

Fubuki Kakuyoku (13-16) (17-20) (21-24) (25-29)

Sakura Haruno (13-16) (17-20) (21-24) (25-29)

How was he supposed to pick one? How'd they even get the same person but at different ages? Wasn't Sakura... wasn't she 21 now?

Glaring at the image of the straight-faced pinkette, Gaara brushed his fingers over the image the 21 year old. Immanently the screen changed again to show four images of what appeared to be the same face but each titled with a different number (21, 22, 23, 24) and there was even a fifth box that said 'which ever one is free' what the hell was that about it? Did they expect her to extremely popular?

Gaara sighed and tapped the '21' image again

He cursed as the floor under him suddenly disappeared and sent him careening into a deep dark hole, did the platform already transport him to the main base? Just where the hell was he now?!

_More importantly, how long was this tunnel?_ Gaara thought no sooner did he think that did the top of his little slide tunnel turn into what appeared to be glass, showing him a mass of different mazes interlocking with each other and separating again. Some were clearly hallways with windows and doors; while others looked like they were empty rooms and others were sold emerald colored walls; some with shadows moving on the surface and others didn't. Gaara looked out to his other side and saw that he appeared to be in the middle of what looked like a massive underground net work of mazes, the place had to be miles underground and it was miles wide and miles deep.

_Just how big is this place?_ Gaara thought as the top half of his sliding tunnel closed in on him again, shrouding him darkness once more. It would seem like another hour before he slid into a room and would land face first on top of another body, before he could orient himself he felt a pricking sensation in his arm. Hissing he jerked away and rubbed at his arm as he pushed himself up, glaring at where the needle retracted back into the wall.

"Hello Kazekage-sama," Gaara stilled and looked down on the thing he landed on, only to be matched with the blushing face of Sakura Haruno, "Where you taken too or is it just my turn?"

"Um... I don't—"

"You will," Sakura sighed thumping her head back down on the pillow beneath her head, "they should arrive in the hall beside us soon."

"Who?" Gaara asked turning to look both sides, anywhere was better then her naked body beneath him, jus then he heard a hiss from his right and he watched curiously as the shadow of a young girl came running towards them panting heavily. Right about head level with Sakura, the girl let out a scream as a rush of a familiar sound and shadow arced down the hall and wrapped the girl up like a mummy.

"She never makes it," Sakura sighed, watching the shadow of the sobbing girl in the hall beside them, "it must be the hall that all the new ones take when their trying to escape but they never make it past this point." Gaara watched as another shadow walked down the hall towards the bound sobbing girl, he flinched when he heard the familiar sound of breaking bones and pained screams. The girl collapsed on the ground, the moving shadow laying her out on the floor as the young boy (the other shadow) approached her.

"No, no, no please! Don't! Don't!" Gaara flinched again at the familiar voice, eyes wide as he looked down at the Sakura below him. Sighing Sakura moved her hand and pressed a small red rumbas on the wall close to her bound hand.

They both watched as a much younger redhead kneeled over the struggling pinkette, both young teens near perfect replications of Gaara's and Sakura's younger self's. He watched frozen as his younger self, ignored the younger Sakura's protests and screams and removed her crimson dress before removing his own pants and... Gaara turned away as the younger Sakura gave out a bone-chilling scream that did nothing to stop the boy over her, restraining her with his sand.

"I-I don't understand," Gaara gasped, closing his eyes and scooting himself a little further down so that his head was rested against Sakura's lower rib cage instead of her chest. "H-how c-can they... how come there are..."

"They're dimension hopers" Sakura explained pointing with her left hand to their other side, Gaara looked and up and saw hundreds of different rooms beside them, some rooms held Sakura and Sasuke, some with Sakura and Naruto, some with Sakura and Neji, some had Sakura with men Gaara had seen from the alliance and knew they had high ranking within their own village but never bothered to remember their names.

"They've found away to travel through different Dimensions and kidnap the people they need, most of the coupling that I can tell are from the same dimension" Sakura explained, "Others" She pointed to the other side of their room, looking Gaara froze at the strange sight "are obviously not from the same dimensions. That one there is apparently me in male form with another me from a different dimension."

"...what's the point of all this?" Gaara asked as he looked to the rooms in front of them and to the side, it looked like a straight line had been drawn right down the middle, half held the people he knew (the side he was on) and the other side seemed to hold the same people but as different genders. Beside and behind him held the female Sakura while the ones in front and to the side held the Male Sakura that he wasn't too interested in seeing buck-naked.

"Honestly? To see what our different genetic codes would create," Sakura answered turning to look at the hall to his right where their younger counter parts had finally quieted, the girl not even voicing her protests much less whimpering. "It would appear as though the shot they give you boys not only help you get it up but also prevents you from stopping yourself from... from what everyone else around us are doing."

"...you mean..." Gaara looked up at Sakura's face, he knew he was paling at the thought and yet blushing because of it as well.

"It won't be long before you cave in," Sakura sighed, "congratulations Kazekage-sama, you just got an entreaty stuck with me and doing nothing more then having sex until the day we die."

"b-but w-what a-aa—"

"What about babies?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, she pointed to his left again, looking he stiffened when he noticed that amongst the wall of small rooms full of couples there were a few rooms of a pregnant Sakura on her hands and knees, her male partner working behind her relentlessly.

"There's no such thing as 'stop' here" Sakura sighed, "When she gives birth they'll continue on like that until she stops bleeding, the child will fall into the basket below her and once the placenta is pushed out the child is taken away. They still don't stop in that position for several more days, when the machines decides that she's in the clear they'll spate them then let him climb back on top of her and repeat the processes again."

"That's... disgusting..." Gaara murmured shifting uncomfortably as he started to feel the physical effects of the shot given to him

"Try watching a thirteen year old give birth in that kind of condition," Sakura shot back, "it's not fun watching yourself get plowed over by you a hundred times over ya' know."

Gaara blinked dumbly down at her, not sure how he should take that. Sakura sighed and pointed to the teens beside them, who were both panting together.

"Now that you're here, I doubt this one is going away" Sakura sighed, "They'll be looking at us now for instructions."

Gaara felt the blood drain out his face as he stared at Sakura, not entirely sure if he should belief this one to be the same girl from his own dimension.

"They only pair those who're from the same dimension together," Sakura said as if she could read his mind, "Don't ask my why they just do."

"...we're not getting out of this are we?" Gaara asked softly, feeling his hands burry themselves into the soft bed beneath Sakura, keeping himself from doing what she said would happen just that little bit longer.

"Not innless you count death," Sakura sighed, "Once we—I mean me, turn 30 they won't have a use for me. I mean I might continue to be your partner but once there's a show in birth defects, they'll properly deem me useless and get rid of me. You will properly get a newer and younger 'Sakura' from another dimension."

_I would hope not_, Gaara thought with a tried sigh, "We can't get out of this can we?"

"Do you have a mountain worth of your sand?" Sakura asked in return, "because the only ones who do have any sand on them is your younger counter points and they don't keep it for very long. Once they get their partner the sand just kind of... disappears."

"No I don't have any sand on me" Gaara sighed, thumping his forehead on her ribcage, it was starting to get a little more difficult to keep himself under control.

"Kazekage-sama," Sakura spook up softly, "... there really isn't any reason for you to try and resist the serum, they'll just give you a stronger dosage if you keep holding yourself back."

"...wh-what d-do you w-want me t-to do?" Gaara asked with gritted teeth, "t-to just d-do-o wha-what they wa-want?"

"How long have I been missing?" Sakura asked instead

"Three months," Gaara panted, his fists nearly tearing the bed beneath Sakura as he restrained himself

"I've been here for three months and have already accepted my fate," Sakura sighed, "Don't worry about hurting me or anything of the sort. You can't possibly break us out of here, especially since you don't have Shukaku."

"Sakura" Gaara growled warningly

"I'm tied for a reason Kazekage-sama," Sakura sighed, "I've tried to escape and all it's gotten me was my younger self getting caught by one of your younger self's and thrown in here, tied up with chakra suppressants to keep me in line."

"Sakura" Gaara said again through gritted teeth and deep breathes, trying to keep himself back from her

"Gaara" Sakura said surprising him "It's the serum you can't stop it and neither can I. there is no escape from this... just give in already... it'll be okay..."

"How the hell can this be okay?" Gaara asked turning his head slightly to look at their younger self's, noting how that Sakura had wrapped her legs around his waist while he had set her arms into casts made of sand, apparently regretting what he had done because of the serums effects.

"You won't get a clear head until an hour from now," Sakura answered, "by then you won't be you and what have happened between us will be so much worse then if you just give in now."

"How can it possibly get worse?"

"I can die and you get set up with a string of underage girls," Sakura answered, rolling her hips against him "just give in already, innless you're looking forward to killing me and raping little gi—"

Gaara's mouth was on her's before she could finish, he was pushing his pants down and in her almost in the same movement, whispers of 'I'm sorry' passed between them but it wasn't long before they were forgotten and both were fallen into the serum's effects.

…

* * *

…

**I will not be continuing this, please don't ask me too**

**You can adopt if you want I just ask for a heads up so I can post a notice for the readers**


End file.
